


Skin

by miranda_wave (miranda_askher)



Series: Colors [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Orange, creeeeepy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-29
Updated: 2013-04-29
Packaged: 2017-12-09 21:09:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/778014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miranda_askher/pseuds/miranda_wave
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even in the most innocuous moments, there's something wrong with Jim.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skin

He contemplates the fruit on the table before him.

The sheen of the skin, pores, the faint scent of the oils beneath the surface. The smooth weight of it warming under his hands. The vivid lively color of it, so vital. The thick resilience of the outer peel.

The inner fruit, so sweet. The anticipation of the bursting membranes, teeth sinking through, the juices running over his tongue, sucking them dry.

His mouth is watering. Jim savors the sensation, feels it roll across his palate.

He lifts the orange, gazes at the play of light over its perfect surface. Perfect, always perfect—

\--so dull that way.

He raises it to his mouth, feels the resistance of the skin, the little pops of the fruit under pressure. Smiles, bares his teeth. Takes a bite.


End file.
